One Time Only
by FancyStrawberry
Summary: That's what they both agreed.


This was strictly a one time only thing. A way to get the sexual tension out of their systems, as Penny had put it. Sheldon had been a little surprised with himself at how easily he'd agreed to this so-called "arrangement." After all, he'd always been firmly opposed to anything and everything that involved physical intimacy. However, when it came to Penny, he found that he was far from disinterested. There was an inexplicable magnetism that drew him to her, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't just a little bit curious about sex. Penny, herself, had admitted to being curious about him in that way too, and thus, they'd agreed to do it one time and one time only to satisfy their urges once and for all so that they could immediately go back to being just friends.

Penny had been the one to initiate it, of course, and Sheldon was glad, as his lack of experience admittedly made him feel nervous in the situation, but Penny assured him that they'd go slowly. So, behind her closed bedroom door at a late hour of the night, with nothing but a small lampshade on her nightstand casting a dim light in the room, Penny gently took Sheldon by the hand and guided it to her waist. He held onto her tightly, swallowing hard, her eyes shining in her darkened bedroom as she smiled enticingly.

"Kiss me, Sheldon," she whispered, her voice so seductive that he found himself shivering at the mere sound of it.

And so, throwing all caution to the wind, he closed his eyes and leaned down, brushing his lips over hers in a featherlike kiss. A moan escaped Penny as he drew back slightly, the arousing sound stirring up something in Sheldon's loins. The next thing he knew, he was crushing his lips to hers in a much deeper kiss. Penny moaned appreciatively, and he felt her hands on the back of his head, her nails lightly raking through his hair, making him shiver again. She broke the kiss, breathing softly. She looked up at him, and he swallowed again as she took him by the hand and led him to her bed.

She wound her arms around the back of his neck and tugged him down, kissing him more passionately than before. He slid his hands up her back and quickly got lost in her kiss. The feeling of their lips moving together only increased his desire for her. He felt her leg drawing up his calf, coming up to wrap itself around his waist, and he moaned at the sensual friction of her pelvis rubbing against his own.

Soon, she was flopping down on her mattress, pulling him down with her. Sheldon moaned, breaking the kiss and panting against her neck, overcome by the growing arousal in his pants. Penny's eyes flickered up to him, a smirk striking her features, their soft breathing the only sounds between them.

"Take off your clothes," she said, sitting up.

Sheldon leaned back to give her some room, and already she was peeling off her shirt and tossing it on the floor, leaving her only in her bra. He was too fascinated to do anything but stare at her, stunned by her adventurous sexuality. She grabbed the hem of his t-shirts, and he gasped in surprise as she lifted both his shirts over his chest. His hands came up over his head as if with a mind of their own, allowing Penny to easily slide the shirts off, leaving him naked from the waist up. She wadded them up and threw them on the floor to join her own discarded shirt. Sheldon blinked and looked down at the shirts, feeling the overwhelming urge to get up and fold them, but Penny's hands on his belt shot him back to the clearly more important task at hand. She roughly tugged off his belt and slid it out, throwing it on the floor as well.

"That's more like it," she said with a sultry grin, taking his face in her hands and kissing him again.

Sheldon didn't have time to think anymore. It was him and Penny. Nothing else mattered. Not even the thought of his t-shirts on her dirty floor. He no longer cared. He'd wash them later. His hands circled around her back, pressing against her bare skin. He felt Penny's tongue stroke his closed lips, and he let out a soft moan and finally opened his mouth, welcoming her tongue. As their tongues met, a shiver zipped down Sheldon's spine. He groaned louder, pushing her back down on her bed, a small squeak escaping her.

As the kiss deepened, their tongues still mingling together, Penny explored Sheldon's body. Her palms roamed his chest, over his nipples, down his stomach. If someone would've told Sheldon that he'd one day be kissing Penny as she ran her hands all over his body, he would've laughed and accused the person of being crazy. Now, he couldn't get enough of her, the way her ravenous tongue explored his mouth, the way her hands eagerly glided over his heated skin, the way their bodies pressed together so perfectly.

Sheldon moaned at the sudden friction of his erection straining against his pants. Sensing his distress, Penny broke the kiss and undid his pants for him.

"Take 'em off," she said.

Sheldon's eyes bulged slightly. He swallowed, hs nerves rising, unsure if he could even go through with this. His lack of experience was making him feel incredibly self-concious, and this was all happening so fast.

"It hardly seems fair that I have to remove my pants when you're still wearing yours," Sheldon pointed out.

Penny lifted an eyebrow. "You want me naked, huh?" she asked playfully.

The blush that found its way to Sheldon's cheeks made him feel warm and uncomfortable all over. Penny only smiled though, and the next thing he knew, she was getting off the bed, unbuttoning her own pants and stepping out of them. He gawked at her purple thong, his face only growing hotter.

"I'll show you more if you take off your pants," Penny bribed, pulling at her bra strap to tease him.

Swallowing thickly, Sheldon got off the bed as well, his loosened pants already dropping to his ankles. He stepped out of them, noting the way Penny's eyes fixated on the obvious bulge in his briefs. She bit her lip as she reached behind her back and unhooked her bra. The straps loosened around her body, sliding off her shoulders, her perky mounds peaking out, until she removed her bra altogether, letting the fabric dangle from her index finger before she dropped it to the ground. Sheldon felt his cock twitch as he gaped at her perfect breasts, wanting to touch them. He stepped closer to Penny, whose body arched against him as he took both of her breasts in his hands.

"You like them?" she asked.

He stroked his fingers over her erect nipples and gave her breasts a soft squeeze, amazed by the silky texture. Her eyes fell shut as she tipped her head back, and he leaned down, pressing his lips to her warm neck. She drew in a breath as he gently sucked on her skin.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said as he stroked her breasts, lightly pinching one of her nipples. "Whoa. Getting a little rough now, are we?"

Sheldon drew back immediately, his eyes wide, his face burning all over again. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to―"

He was cut off by Penny pulling him down into a hard kiss. He moaned as her tongue immediately found its way back into his mouth. His hardened cock pressed against her body, involuntarily rubbing against her, creating a heated friction between them that was admittedly a little painful.

Finally, Penny broke the kiss with a heavy pant as she confessed, "I like it rough."

And with that, they dove back in for another kiss. Sheldon's hands slid around Penny's back. He could feel her breasts against his chest, and his cock twitched again, pulsing between his thighs. His hormones took over as he pushed Penny back onto her bed. They fell against her mattress, and the kiss only deepened, their tongues clashing in a wild entanglement of pure ecstasy.

Sheldon eventually drew back from her, gasping for air, while Penny stared up at him with dilated pupils. She'd never looked so beautiful. His aching erection pulsed with overwhelming desire, needing to be inside her. As if reading his mind, Penny lifted her hips and grabbed her underwear, slowly pulling them down her legs and throwing them on the floor. For a moment, Sheldon simply took in the sight of her gorgeous naked body, until Penny grabbed his waistband, making him squirm as she gave it a quick tug.

"Now you," she said, letting go so that the stretchy elastic flung back to his body.

Sheldon's heart was pounding fast, but he didn't allow his nerves to get the best of him. He slid his fingers into his briefs and pulled them down, exposing his throbbing cock. He tossed his underwear behind him, and suddenly Penny's hand was on his cock, grasping it fully. He sucked in a breath, but she didn't let go, instead slowly stroking him. Her touch was gentle, and he allowed himself to relax into it, getting caught up in the pleasure. As she pumped her hand a bit faster, squeezing the base of his cock, he could feel his blood rising. The feeling in his gut told him that if she kept doing that much longer, they'd soon have a messy situation to deal with, and he couldn't embarrass himself like that in front of Penny.

With his entire body pulsing as Penny's soft hand stroked up and down his cock, he confessed in a whisper, "I'm ready."

Penny's hand stopped moving. Their eyes locked, and she let go of his dick and spread her legs beneath him. "Then fuck me, Sheldon Cooper," she said daringly.

They said nothing more. Sheldon took his penis in his hand, giving himself a quick stroke as he positioned himself in front of her. He gently pushed his tip inside her and was instantly overcome by the warmth of her vagina. She was wet and ready, and as her legs locked around his waist, Sheldon let out a shaky breath and pushed against her, burying his cock inside her. They both moaned, and Sheldon had to stop for a second, gathering his bearings, focusing on his breathing, on the feeling of being inside Penny. It was the greatest pleasure he'd ever experienced in his life, and it only grew more intense as he thrust inside her, moving slowly, his cock sliding in and out of her wet walls.

"Faster," she urged.

Sheldon shut his eyes as he doubled his pace, thrusting in a faster rhythm. The heat between them was insurmountable. Penny's hands pressed against his back, and he opened his eyes to see her staring at him, panting in time with his quickening thrusts. As his thrusts grew deeper, she moaned and threw her head back. One of her hands suddenly left Sheldon's back and moved to her entrance, and Sheldon stared intently as she stuck a finger inside her. She stroked her clitoris, pumping her fingers while Sheldon pumped inside her.

"I'm almost there," she said breathily, and Sheldon brought his own hand down, pulling out Penny's hand. She looked up at him, only to close her eyes with a loud cry as he touched her clitoris, pressing down on it hard and rubbing it with his fingers. "Oh, fuck, yes, Sheldon, that's it! Don't stop!"

He didn't. He pressed down harder while driving in and out of her faster than before. Penny cried out, shuddering beneath him, her body writhing with pleasure. Sheldon pulled out his fingers and crushed their mouths together. A few more quick thrusts and Sheldon groaned deeply against Penny's mouth, lifting his head as his body burst with intense pleasure, and he released inside Penny with a breathy moan.

His body went limp on top of her, and for a while, they simply lay like that, with Penny's arms gently wrapped around Sheldon's back, and his face buried in the crook of her neck as they panted softly. He was hot and sweaty and completely out of breath, and it was easily the best feeling in the world. As he rolled off of Penny, the two looked at one another, sharing a smile. They leaned in, kissing each other softly, savoring the taste, until Penny broke the kiss, their faces still inches apart.

"I know we said this would be a one time only thing," she said, "but that was way too fucking good for me for this to only happen once. So, how would you feel about making this a weekly thing?"

Sheldon was still panting and his heart was still racing that he could barely find the breath to answer her, but thankfully, he somehow managed to find it, as he found that he never wanted anything more in his entire life.

"I would not object to that," he said.

And thus, Sheldon finally discovered the true meaning behind the term, "friends with benefits."


End file.
